Recently, there have been developed a variety of optical disks having different recording densities and thicknesses. Recording and reproducing of information are performed using lights of wavelengths corresponding, to specifications of respective optical disks. For example, there are a CD (Compact Disc) whose usable wavelength is in the vicinity of 780 nm, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) whose usable wavelength is in the vicinity of 660 nm, and a BD (Blu-Ray Disc) and a HD-DVD (High Definition DVD) whose usable wavelength is in the vicinity of 405 nm. An objective lens driving apparatus which is compatible with a plurality of kinds of optical disks with different usable wavelengths includes a plurality of objective lenses, and is configured to switch the objective lenses according to the kind of the optical disk to be used, so as to form an optimum light spot according to the kind of the optical disk. However, as a numerical aperture (NA) of the objective lens increase owing to a density growth of the optical disk, a coma aberration is likely to occur due to an inclination of an optical axis of the objective lens. Therefore, in order to obtain preferable recording and reproducing properties, it is necessary to maintain optical axes of respective objective lenses parallel to each other.
Therefore, there is proposed an optical pickup in which two objective lenses are mounted to a lens holder and a relative angle error between optical axes of the two objective lenses is adjustable (see, for example, Patent Document No. 1).    Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-160239 (Pages 1-11, FIGS. 1-14)